Saving Souls
by Blue Targaryen
Summary: Zelda Harkinian finally gets to go to Hogwarts. There she meets The Golden Trio and they become fast friends. Join them in various adventures as they go on to rid the world from evil. Zelda/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story! I'm still not done with the first one but I've had this idea for months now and I need to write it before I forget about it so anyway here we are.**

"Finally." Zelda said.

She had been waiting for months to get into this school, and the day was finally here.

She had been thrilled when she got accepted to Hogwarts school for wizards.

She's from the magical realm and she's from Hylian race. A race which specifies with wandless magic.

Her parents and her sister were with her when they saw the train arrive.

Then the train started boarding, she said good-bye to her family, "See you in Christmas!", After that she went on the train.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had managed to get a whole booth for themselves. They were currently talking about how they sent their summer.

Ron was currently telling a story of a prank that Fred and George did, " So suddenly, I see Ginny floating towards the ceiling because she ate one of the brownies and-" He was interrupted by a knock on the glass door of the booth.

The trio looked at the door to see who it as, it was a beautiful girl, who looked their age, with long, straight, brown hair that landed on her hips and blue eyes. She was dressed in a purple sweater, black skinny jeans and brown boots.

After Harry fell out of his daze, he opened the door for the girl.

"Hi, I just wanted to know if I could possibly sit in here with you. The others seem to be full." the girl said before smiling.

Harry just formed a goofy smile, then Hermione answered for him, "Off course you can." then Hermione smiled. The girl smiled back at her and sat down next to her, in front of Harry.

She shook everyone's hand and introduced herself, " my name is Zelda Harkinian."

The Golden Trio then proceeded to introduce themselves, Hermione introduced herself first, "I'm Hermione Granger."

Then Ron followed, "I'm Ron Weasley."

Harry, after he composed himself, followed, "I'm Harry Potter."

So this was the Harry Potter she had heard so much about, she had to admit, he was rather handsome and he seemed like a nice guy.

Zelda smiled at him, "I've heard a lot about you, you're quite famous in my hometown."

Harry's smile fell a little, he thought she would want to be his friend only because of fame.

But she saw his expression and quickly clarified, "I don't care if your famous, if your a good person and your heart is true, then I would actually like to be your friend."

Harry's smile then came back, and she then turned towards the others, "So, how long have you all been in Hogwarts?"

Hermione replied for them, "We've been here since we were eleven."

Then they all continued talking until they fell asleep.

They were all in the Hogwarts dining room, waiting for the Sorting Hat to sort the new students into their respective houses.

Zelda sat with the Golden Trio until they called upon her name, they were all positive she would probably be sorted into Ravenclaw since she was really smart.

"Zelda Harkinian." they heard Dumbledore call out. Zelda stood up from the spot, and started walking towards the chair.

Zelda sat down on the chair and then Dumbledore placed the Hat on her head.

The Hat immediately started, "You are an extremely clever girl, wise and smart also perfect for Ravenclaw."

Zelda smirked " _I knew it"_ she thought but the Sorting Hat wasn't finished, "But you also have immense courage."

The Sorting Hat decided, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Zelda was pleasantly surprised at the Hat's decision but then proceeded to take her seat beside Harry on the table.

They were all clapping and she thanked them.

But then she gave them a confused expression, then Harry asked, "What's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, I'm ecstatic to be in the same house as you guys, but before the Hat decided, everything he told me was told me that he would choose Ravenclaw."

Hermione smiled, "The same thing happened to me, don't worry the Hat knows what he's doing."

Then they all continued talking until every new student was sorted.

Dumbledore then announced the new potions teacher, Professor Horace Slughorn, then he announced Severus Snape as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Zelda got a bad vibe from Snape, and decided it was best to avoid him, while not in class.

Then everyone started leaving towards their respective houses, but Dumbledore called Zelda and Harry for a moment.

"I want you two to meet me in my office." Dumbledore said to them before leaving.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

They were both sitting in his office and Dumbledore was sitting in his desk.

"First of all, I'm pleased to finally meet you, Zelda." Dumbledore said.

"Likewise." Zelda smiled.

Dumbledore then stood up and walked to the front of his desk, "Now what I'm about to ask of you, maybe a bit weird to put it bluntly."

Harry and Zelda then put on confused expressions.

"I know you both just met, but Harry I need you to be her guide, to show her around Hogwarts. Zelda, I need you to not leave Harry's or Hermione's sight."

Harry and Zelda nodded.

"Now comes the weird part, Harry, you must also protect Zelda with your life, and Zelda you must do the same for Harry.

Harry and Zelda's eyebrows furrowed.

"Harry, Zelda will proof to be helpful to you, She will be BIG part of your life." Dumbledore then turned to Zelda, "Is it true that you've mastered wandless magic?"

Zelda nodded.

"What are your strong suits?" asked Dumbledore.

"Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis." answered Zelda.

Dumbledore nodded, "Do you think you could help Harry, teaching him wandless magic, in private please."

Zelda nodded.

Finally Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you, now off you go. By the way you can only tell Hermione and Ron alright."

Again they both nodded.

Harry guided Zelda to where the Gryffindor girls slept.

Zelda turned towards him ,"Thank you. I guess I'll be seeing you a lot then."

"It appears so." Harry said.

"Well, Good Night." Zelda hugged him and went to her dormitory.

 **First chapter done. I always wanted to do a crossover, and I thought these two would make a good couple. Anyway please Rate and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! So this was actually meant to be posted yesterday buut it got deleted so I'm rewriting it today!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

 **The Next Morning**

Zelda was the first to wake up, so she took this opportunity to get ready. She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took a bath, brushed her hair, and put her on uniform.

When she got out of the bathroom she was almost trampled by Lavender who really needed to go to the bathroom.

She heard the other girls laugh when Lavender fell in.

She sat on her bed, who was next to Hermione's. She suddenly saw a girl with red hair like Ron's, who she assumed was this girls brother.

The girl offered her hand, "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

Zelda took the hand and shook it, "Zelda Harkinian, pleased to meet you."

"Oh, I've seen you've already met." They turned their heads and saw that it was Hermione.

Hermione had just walked out of the bathroom and now she was heading their way, "I hope you two can become friends, Ginny was my only friend whose a girl here."

They waited for Ginny to get ready to leave to the dining room. When Ginny finished they all went to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

They were surprised to find Harry and a sleepy looking Ron waiting for them. Harry smiled, "Good morning girls."

The three girl said, "Good morning."

Ron, who just realized he was hungry, said, "I'm hungry can we get a move on?" Harry rolled his eyes.

Ginny then said, "Come on, before this one faints."

With that the five of them left to the dining room.

They all sat down with their plates in the table. To no one's surprise Ron's plate was the most filled with food.

The five students started immediately conversing.

Zelda then noted that Ron looked odd, "Ron, why do you suddenly look so glum?"

"Because, the Quidditch tryouts are today and I'm afraid hey won't let me in the team." Ron said.

Harry then put his hand on Ron's back, "I'm sure you'll do great." Comforting his friend.

The three girls voiced their agreement with Harry.

Zelda loved Quiddditch, but she preferred watching since she really didn't know how to play.

Harry then turned towards Zelda, " Are you good in Quidditch? Why don't you tryout?"

Zelda shook her head, "No no, I love Quidditch but I have no idea how to play it, I'll stay sitting with Hermione."

Hermione smiled at this, "At least I won't be alone cheering you guys on."

When they were all done with their food, Harry stood up and offered his arm to Zelda, "I'll take you to the Quidditch court."

"Well, Harry I didn't know you were such a gentleman." Zelda said teasingly, as she took his arm.

Harry began to lead her away to the court, leaving a trio of dumbfounded Gryffindor students staring at their backs.

As they were about to leave, Zelda was suddenly snatched up by a certain blonde Slytherin boy with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Well well well, so your the new eye candy from Gryffindor." He said as he looked at Zelda from head to toe.

"Let her go Malfoy." Harry said clearly angry.

But Malfoy didn't pay him any mind, "Draco Malfoy at your service, What would you say if I offered to take you out this Friday."

Zelda took her hand back, "I'd say that I'll be too busy doing anything else." After that, she took Harry's arm again and began walking away.

Leaving a speechless Draco and a trio of laughing Gryfindors in the dining room.

* * *

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron arrived at the court with Harry and Zelda waiting for them. Harry and Zelda were talking about a Quidditch game they had seen.

The two didn't notice them come in until Ginny cleared her throat.

"Were we interrupting something?" asked Hermione with a smirk.

"No, we were talking about a Quidditch game we both happened to be attending."

Before the others could reply the team captain appeared, "All right lets begin."

Zelda and Hermione wished them all luck, and went to the bleachers.

* * *

 **A week after**

Ron's chances at first weren't looking so good, but suddenly he began doing well and he managed to make the team.

Today was the first game and Ron was extremely nervous.

"What if I make a full of myself." Ron was questioning himself.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Zelda said, trying to comfort him.

Ron suddenly got an idea, "Harry what if you let me drink that good luck potion you got in potions class."

Harry smiled at him, "Sure."

Hermione seemed taken aback at this, "Ronald that's cheating." she turned towards Zelda, "You condone this?" Zelda smiled and shrugged.

She saw Ron drink the liquid. His face immediately brightened, "Come on I've got a game to win." He and Harry shook hands and left, with Zelda and Hermione in tow.

* * *

Ron had won the first game, and the Gryffindors were celebrating.

Hermione walked up to Zelda and Harry, "I can't believe you two let him drink that potion. That's practically cheating."

"Like using a confundus charm on his opponents on the tryouts." Hermione looked taken aback, she looked at Zelda, who just giggled, Hermione then said, "That was different, that was to help him get in, this was a game."

Harry then took the potion that was wrapped around his neck, and showed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked confused, Zelda explained, "He didn't really take the potion, he just thinks he did."

Before Hermione could reply, they saw Lavender leap out of nowhere and kiss Ron on the mouth.

Zelda, afraid of what she might see, looked at Hermione nervously. Hermione ran out of the room.

Zelda found it rather obvious Hermione's feeling For Ron and vice versa. She and Harry ran out following Hermione.

Harry and Zelda found Hermione sitting on the stairs with conjured birds surrounding her.

Zelda and Harry sat beside her.

"I'm going to look for something for us to drink." Zelda said after a while.

When Zelda was out of sight and out of hearing range, Hermione turned towards Harry, "How does it feel, when you think about her with another man?"

Harry was confused, "Who?"

"Zelda, don't try to deny it, I've seen the way you look at her."

Before Harry could answer, they were interrupted by Ron and Lavender.

Lavender saw them both and turned to Ron, "I think this place is taken."

"Ok, I'll meet up with you in a second." Ron said.

He saw Harry and Hermione sitting alone, with Hermione crying, "What's wrong?"

Hermione stood up, "Repugno." and with that she sent her birds after Ron. Ron ran away trying to evade the birds.

Hermione the sat back down, started crying in Harry's shoulder, Harry then proceeded to answer her previous question, "It feels like this."

Before long Zelda came back with drinks and sat down, continuing to comfort Hermione.

 **I'm done! Please Rate and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! so I actually wanted to write for my first story today but, I got this idea in my head and decided to update my other story tomorrow and this one today. So here we are I hope you like it.**

 **The Next Day.**

Zelda, Harry, and Hermione were avoiding Ron, because wherever he went Lavender also had to go. Harry, at first, wasn't so keen at avoiding Ron, up until he saw Ron and Lavender snogging every chance they got.

Harry, Hermione, and Zelda were at the library, Zelda and Hermione were helping Harry with his studies.

Zelda closed the book, "Ok, I think that's enough studying for now."

When Hermione agreed, Harry sighed with relief.

"I'm going to put all the books back." Zelda said.

Zelda finding herself to tired to get up, decided to make the books return to their place, telepathically.

Zelda waved her hand, and the books started to go back to were they came from.

Harry and Hermione, still not being used to this, looked on in wonder.

"Now that I want to learn!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Well, Dumbledore did say I had to teach you. Why don't we go outside to start." said Zelda.

Harry then got an idea, "Why don't we go to the Room of Requirement?"

"Where's that?" Zelda asked confused.

"We'll take you there." Hermione said.

* * *

They got to the Room of Requirement.

"It's perfect!" Zelda said as they all sat down in the middle of the Room.

"Ok, let's start off easy," She said as she placed two cups in front of them.

"Try to levitate the cups, only using your mind." Zelda finished.

Harry and Hermione then started staring at the cups.

Harry's cup started levitating until it it was directly in front of his face.

Hermione's cup was also levitating in front of her face.

"Wow, you guys are a natural at this." Zelda said smiling, "Why don't e try with something harder?"

Zelda went to look for something heavier.

* * *

 **A few months later.**

Harry and Hermione had gotten very good at Telekinesis.

They were alone in the Gryffindor Common room practicing,.

Hermione sat down and looked at Harry, "When are you planning on asking Zelda to the Christmas Ball?"

Harry's face flushed, "Shouldn't you be focused on finding a date yourself?"

"I already got a date." Mione said.

Harry looked confused, "Who?"

"It's a surprise. Anyway, Harry just ask her, I'm positive she'll say yes." Mione said.

Harry and Zelda had gotten a lot closer in the past few months.

"Tonight, I'll ask her Tonight." Harry said.

Mione smiled, "Good."

* * *

Harry found Zelda in the library.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Hey" Zelda said not looking up from her book.

"What are you studying?" asked Harry.

"Transfiguration, aaand done." Zelda said.

"So what's up?" Zelda asked.

"Wanna take a walk?" Harry asked.

Zelda's eyes lit up, " me grab my coat."

* * *

Harry and Zelda were walking in the snow.

"Do you like the snow?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I-" Zelda was interrupted by Harry.

"Would you like to go to the Christmas ball with me?" Harry asked, so fast she almost didn't understand him, almost.

"I would love to." Zelda smiled at him.

Zelda took his hand in hers and smiled, then they continued walking and conversing.

 **Ok I'm done. the next chapter is probably gonna be tha ball so. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Rate and Review.**


End file.
